Sin luz
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: A Sting la idea de arreglar el estúpido generador no le hace gracia, y menos si tiene a sus compañeros haciéndole compañía.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Extensión: **1645 palabras.

**Personajes:** Sabertooth, entiéndase, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus.

**Notas:** Me costo un mundo terminar esto, culpa de la inspiración que iba y venía, pero al final logre tenerlo antes del 31, ¡viva yo! (?)

¿Algo más? ¡Claro!

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre "Magia bajo el árbol" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

_Me tocó: sentimiento, felicidad; palabra, lampara; objeto, camisa._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin luz.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Sting-sama, ¿le falta mucho?<p>

—Ya casi está, Yukino.

—Dijiste eso hace una hora.

—Piérdete Rogue.

—Eres demasiado lento.

Sting suspira, molesto, antes de voltear hacia alguna parte donde supone están sus compañeros.

—Tú también desaparece, Orga —reclama con ira, regresando luego la mirada al frente, al generador que en vano intenta arreglar, alumbrado tan solo por una pequeña lampara—. ¿Me ven cara de electricista, acaso?

—Ni de electricista, ni de maestro, ni de mago, de absolutamente nada. La maldita luz está cortada, no se ve nada, genio.

—Tú muérete, Rufus.

Estúpida luz y estúpidos compañeros, le están estropeando la noche.

—No se preocupe Sting-sama —dice Yukino a su lado, en algún punto a su lado pues no tiene idea de exactamente dónde porque no la ve—, nadie está apresurado.

—No, en realidad yo sí lo estoy —dice Rogue, en alguna parte a su espalda, a saber cuál—, ya me aburrió esto de que el generador este malo y estemos a oscuras.

—Miren a quién le aburrió —ironiza el rubio—, al mago de sombras.

—Ojala te electrocutes, Sting —le replica este—, así haces de lampara y listo.

Sting chista con molestia, y de ver algo habría fulminado a Rogue con la mirada.

—En realidad no es mala idea —dice Orga, que si Sting no mal recuerda está sentado en uno de los sillones, a unos metros de él—, haz de lampara, Sting.

—¡Haz de lampara tú! —reclama—, ¡eres mago de rayos, puedes hacer perfectamente de lampara!

Es más, ¿por qué mierdas no trata él de reparar esa mierda de generador?

—En realidad, si lo meditas bien ambos pueden hacer de lampara.

—En serio, muérete Rufus —dice Sting, molesto.

—Ya dejen de pelear —media Yukino—, para empezar el único que no puede hacer de lampara aquí es Rogue.

No, si es que eso es obvio.

—¿Yo por qué puedo hacer de lampara? —cuestiona Rufus, sentado también en uno de los sillones.

—Porque te sabes la magia de Sting-sama y de Orga, las puedes replicar.

Vaya, eso también es obvio ahora que lo meditan.

—¡Ves, eres la mejor lampara aquí! —Se burla Sting, feliz, hasta que algo le impacta en la espalda—. ¡Mierda!

—Bien, te di. —Oye al mago de creación, cosa que lo hace voltear molesto hacia ninguna parte porque no ve nada.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —exclama.

—Ya dejen de distraer a Sting-sama —media nuevamente Yukino—, así no arreglara la luz nunca.

Claro, porque ahí lo único que importa es la luz, Sting Eucliffe se puede morir y da lo mismo.

—Gracias Yukino —dice Sting entre dientes, algo molesto.

—¿Pasa algo, Sting-sama?

—No —responde, un poco más molesto.

—Claro que pasa algo —se mete Rogue, hablando con toda la obviedad del mundo—, la luz está cortada y Sting es un inútil, eso es bastante más que un no.

—Muere Rogue, lenta y dolorosamente, por favor —dice Sting, ahora bastante molesto.

—Yo apoyo a Rogue —dice Rufus—, eres un inútil, ya arregla la tonta luz.

—¡Reparenla ustedes si tanto les molesta!

—Tú eres el maestro, hazlo tú.

—Muere tú también, Orga.

Sting regresa la mirada nuevamente al maldito generador, preguntándose por qué debe hacer eso, reparar esa porquería. Para empezar, no ve una mierda, así que apenas y logra hacer algo, contando que ni siquiera sabe cuál es el problema.

—¿Está molesto, Sting-sama? —cuestiona Yukino.

—Sí —responde cortante, pues está harto de intentar reparar esa estupidez sin resultados.

—Sting-sama —dice Yukino con suavidad—, es solo una luz.

—¡No es la puta luz la que me tiene molesto! —exclama Sting.

—Lógico —dice Rogue con calma—, sería raro que la luz te tuviera molesto si lo piensas bien, medio contradictorio.

Sting aprieta los labios, contado hasta cinco porque ni de bromas llega a los cien.

—En serio, muere Rogue.

—Dejen de pelear —exige Yukino, cansada—, y deje de refunfuñar por lo bajo, Sting-sama, no hay razones para estar molesto.

—No, estoy seguro de tener muchas razones.

—Pues piense en algo lindo.

—Eso —se mete Rogue—, piensa en Dragneel y sé feliz.

—¡Muérete! —exclama Sting, ahora de verdad molesto, realmente molesto, más aún al escuchar las risas de fondo.

—Esa estuvo buena Rogue.

—Gracias Rufus.

—¡Chicos! —regaña Yukino—, ¡ya dejen de molestar a Sting-sama!

Sting vuelve a refunfuñar por lo bajo, ganándose otro reclamo de Yukino mientras continua intentando en vano reparar esa reverenda mierda.

—¡Mierda! —grita con molestia, retirando el brazo del estúpido generador—, ¡me dio la corriente!

—¿Está bien, Sting-sama? —cuestiona Yukino, preocupada.

—¿Si te dio la corriente por qué no estás brillando?

—Puedes irte a la mierda, Orga —refunfuña, para luego relajar un poco el tono—, y estoy bien, Yukino, gracias por preocuparte.

—Sí, no había necesidad alguna de que lo hicieras.

—Vete tú también a la mierda, Rufus.

—Bueno, que te dé la corriente es una buena señal, al menos el generador funciona algo.

—Tu preocupación me conmueve, Rogue.

Eucliffe suspira, pensando que de haber luz ya les estaría tirando el estúpido generador por la cabeza a esos imbéciles. Esa imagen mental le da una idea.

—Bien, me aburrí —dice de pronto—, repararé está porquería a la antigua.

—¿A la antigua? —pregunta Yukino, confundida.

—¿Eso no es golpearla hasta que funcione? —pregunta Rogue.

—Sí, eso mismo —responde Sting.

—¡Sting-sama! —reclama la única maga presenta, un poco antes de que el eco de una patada resuene en la estancia.

—¡Funciona mierda!

—¡Sting-sama! —vuelve a gritar Yukino—, ¡así solo la va a estropear más!

—No, en una de esas sí funciona —comenta Rufus con calma.

—¡Que funciones! —grita Sting, dándole otra patada al generador.

—¡Que no haga eso, Sting-sama! —exclama nuevamente Yukino—, ¡si la va a reparar así entonces no lo haga!

—Exacto —se mete Orga—, si la vas a repara así bien podríamos golpearla nosotros.

—¡Orga! —Y ahora el regaño de Yukino va para el mago de rayos.

—Pues háganlo ustedes —dice Sting alzándose de hombros, cosa que da lo mismo pues nadie ve el gesto.

—Si en verdad eres un inútil —dice Rogue, ahora en lugar de a su espalda en alguna parte a su lado—. ¡Funciona, cacharro inútil! —exclama, dándole una patada al generador, cosa que produce un momentáneo parpadeo de luces—. Mira, hasta las maquinas me hacen más caso que a ti.

—Muérete Rogue.

—Ya que las maquinas te aman y son por lo visto unas masoquistas podrías patearlas de nuevo, a ver si se repara la maldita luz —dice Rufus.

—¿Y por qué no vienes a patearla tú? —cuestiona Rogue, mientras Sting coge la lampara que usaba para alumbrarse, no vaya a ser que la pateen.

—No me da la gana —responde Rufus en lo que Sting se aleja un poco del generador para dejar la lampara en otra parte, notando recién entonces algo tirado a un lado de aparato.

—Debí suponerlo —dice Rogue, pateando nuevamente el generador.

Sting se agacha en lo que Yukino vuelve a reclamar que no está bien que pateen el generador, recogiendo una pequeña prenda que debe tironear pues se ha quedado atrapada bajo la estúpida porquería de generador, con la suerte de que la siguiente patada lo tambalea ligeramente y enciende la luz.

—Ves Yukino —dice Rogue, sonriendo—, el viejo método siempre funciona.

—No lo puedes arreglar todo a patadas —reclama Yukino.

—Yo opino que sí se puede —comenta Orga, levantándose del sofá con calma—, a fin de cuentas la luz volvió.

Yukino se cruza de brazos, dispuesta a reclamar nuevamente.

—Yukino —Sting interrumpe sus intenciones con el llamado—, ¿esta camisa es tuya?

La chica voltea, contemplando el objeto en las manos de su maestro unos momentos antes de aproximarse a él rápidamente, arrebatando la prenda de sus manos.

—¡Mi camisa! —exclama Yukino con alegría—, ¡aquí estaba, y yo que llevo semanas buscándola!

Sting no puede evitar enarcar una ceja.

—¿Qué hacía bajo el generador?

Yukino se queda en silencio unos segundos.

—No sé.

Sting enarca la otra ceja.

—Bueno, da igual —se alza de hombros—, lo importante es que la luz volvió.

—No gracias a ti, si te interesa —dice Rogue, llegando a su lado.

—Y tanto que hiciste —le responde Sting, volteando hacía él.

—Hizo más que tú, claramente.

—Muérete Rufus, por favor.

—O dejan de pelear o voy a enojarme —amenaza Yukino, camisa en mano.

Sting cuenta hasta tres, pues ya no llega a los cinco y mucho menos a los cien, antes de reclamar.

—Ellos empiezan —dice, apuntando a sus compañeros.

—Sting-sama, es de mala educación apuntar.

Sting va a volver a reclamar pero la voz de Orga lo interrumpe.

—¿Esa estrella tiene cara? —pregunta el mayor, con la vista fija en la camisa de Yukino.

La albina voltea avergonzada antes de responder.

—Me pareció bonita cuando la compré —responde.

Bueno, ni que fuera raro que Yukino encontrara linda una estrella con rostro sonriente.

—Sí, muy bonita —dice Sting, dándose la vuelta—. En fin, la luz volvió, me largo a ver a Lector.

Y se dispone a irse.

—¿Te vas así nada más? —cuestiona Rogue, captando su atención—, ¿sin compartir un tiempo de calidad con tus compañeros?

—Estoy seguro de ya haberlos aguantado lo suficiente —responde Sting—, excluyendo a Yukino.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunta Rufus—, ¿que no necesitas aguantarla o que no la has aguantado lo suficiente?

Sting lo fulmina con la mirada, ahora puede hacerlo, antes de volver a dar la vuelta y continuar su camino.

—Piérdanse —dice.

Y se larga del estúpido cuarto del generador, disfrutando de la momentánea soledad en lo que Rogue le da alcance porque «Frosh debe estar con Lector». Sting refunfuña por lo bajo como viene haciendo desde que se corto la luz, aunque no sea más que una pantalla porque lo hace feliz pasar tiempo junto a ese montón de idiotas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Bye bye.**


End file.
